Relatos de Paixões e desventuras
by Choi Mya
Summary: E é agora que tudo começa sinceramamente não sei o que pensar só me parece que meus problemas estão para começar.Fic SHINee, A.U/U.A e Slash
1. Introdução

**18 de março de 2008, domingo.**

Não conseguia me imaginar fora de New York depois de tantos anos morando aqui foi uma surpresa pra mim quando meu pai disse que nós voltaríamos para Seul no final do ano logo no meu ultimo ano do ensino médio eu teria que mudar de colégio, serio isso não é nem u pouco legal, mas tudo bem.

Alias, não no me apresentei sou Kim Kibum, mas, por favor, me chamem de Key é bem melhor é assim que todos me chamavam em New York.

Você deve achar estranho, o que esse cara ta fazendo ai tagarelando no meu ouvido bom se você quer me ouvir ouça se não, não estou obrigando ninguém a me ouvir então saia alias já vou avisando eu sou gay então se você tem homofobia saia correndo daqui porque não estou a fim de ficar escutando alguém me criticando.

Eu estudava em um colégio interno para garotos e será assim também aqui em Seul

Bom meu primeiro dia em Seul foi normal era um domingo então eu tinha ajuda meus pais á arrumarem a nova casa e tals, mas tudo vai começar mesmo na segunda quando eu for para nova escola. Não sei porque mais tenho certeza de que vai ser ai que meus problemas vão começar.

**Notas Finais (Opcional):**

Bom gente espero que gostem.

Bjus e...

Jonghyun: eiei, mas eu nem apareci vc não pode acabar sem eu aparecer

Mya: ¬¬ calma o ser apresado é só um introdução e o principal é Key e não você XP

Key: Chamou? XD

Mya: Não ser tapado pode ir embora

Jonghyun: Pode não sem antes me dar um beijo.

Key: Tá XD

*Agarramento explicito*

Mya: Hey aqui não vão para um quarto

*continuam se agarrando*

Mya: Ninguém me ouve nessa birosca, fui ¬¬

Reviwes plix *_*


	2. 19 de março de 2008, SegundaFeira

**19 de Março de 2008,Segunda Feira**

Acordei às cinco da manhã estava nervoso poderia ter dormido mais uma hora, pois as aulas só começam as oito, mas a ansiedade não me deixou. Minha mãe foi me levar ao colégio, ela não parava de chorar, pois não queria mais que eu ficasse em um colégio interno, mas é melhor assim eles viaja muito por causa do trabalho então não podem ficar me dando atenção.

Assim cheguei ao colégio fui à sala do diretor precisava pegar o cronograma de aulas e atividades extracurriculares alem de saber qual é minha sala e estes blá blá blá blá (e eu ainda precisava voltar a sua sala no final do dia para ver qual seria o meu dormitório), depois disso o diretor me levou a te a minha nova sala e falou com o professor responsável e me chamou para que eu apresentar-me a sala enquanto o professor escrevia meu nome a lousa.

-Olá, meu nome é Kim Kibum e vim dos Estados Unidos, porem morei lá por muitos nos e volteia a Coréia, pois meu pai foi transferido. A partir de hoje serei companheiro de classe de vocês, por favor, cuidem de mim e espero me dar bem com todos.

-Muito bem Kim sente- se aqui na segunda cadeira.

O professo se virou e começou a escrever no quadro, enquanto eu retirava meu material da mochila senti alguém atrás de mim cutucando minhas costas e me virei.

-Ola eu sou Kim Jonghyun,prazer em conhecê-lo Kim Kibum – disse-me um garoto muito bonito de cabelos cor de chocolate e um lindo sorriso.

-O prazer é todo meu Kim Jonghyun. Mas por favor, me chame de Key.

-Tudo bem então me chame apenas de Jonghyun. Ok, então esses garotos com cara de bobões – fez um movimento em volta apontando três garotos tão bonitos quanto ele, que gritaram "hey" quando ele disse isso, mas ele ignorou e continuou falando – São Choi Minho, Lee Jinki, mas todos o chamam de Onew e esse aqui com cabelo de cuia é Lee Taemin, o garoto apontado deu um pedala na cabeça de Jonghyun e depois fez um biquinho que foi a coisa mais fofa o que foi respondido por Jonghyun com outro mais fofo ainda e eles ficaram assim um bom tempo, me apresentei aos meninos da mesma maneira que tinha feito com Jonghyun e pedi para que eles também me chamassem de Key até que o professor chamou nossa atenção por não estar prestando atenção na aula e todos nos voltamos para frente e passamos assim até a hora do almoço onde eu fui convidado a almoça com os meninos.

Estávamos sentados numa mesa no centro do refeitório conversando, os meninos perguntando da minha vida nos E.U.A .

-Hey Key porque eles te chamavam assim lá, por que pelo que eu sei key quer dizer chave – Taemin dizia com uma cara super interrogativa. Sabe fiquei pensando que não seria legal contar o motivo desse apelido, tipo não era legal saberem logo no meu primeiro dia de aula que eu ganhei esse apelido. O motivo é simples é porque falavam que eu tinha a chave do coração de metade da população do colégio e só não tinha mais porque a outra metade do colégio era hetero era uma declaração clara de eu sou gay.

Não tava nem um pouco a fim de ficar sozinho pelo resto do ano porque eu sei que aqui em Seul é tudo mais rígido em relação ao homossexualismo. Então disse que nem sabia o motivo desse apelido que começaram me chamar assim do nada e eu aceitei só.

Depois do almoço tinha as aulas extracurriculares eu havia escolhido canto e musica e dança minha primeira aula da tarde era canto e musica, busquei pelos corredores da escola a sala de numero 187. Serio como uma escola pode ser tão grande?

Achei até que fim, e qual foi a minha surpresa Jonghyun, Minho, Onew e Taemin estavam lá sentados em cima das carteiras e conversando enquanto esperavam o professor chegar à sala.

-Oi gente, não sabia que vocês também faziam essa matéria! – Falei enquanto sentava em uma cadeira ao lado de Jonghyun.

-É né, alguma coisa de útil a gente tem que fazer na vida – Minho falava com uma voz super desinteressada.

-É Min super útil tanto que quando a gente terminar a escola a gente vai montar uma boy band que vai fazer sucesso por toda a Coréia – Falou Jonghyun tirando sarro da cara de Minho.

Não deu tempo de responder, pois o professor entrou na aula e nós tivemos que prestar atenção em uma aula super interessante (reparem no sarcasmo) de historia da musica. Depois dessa aula rumamos para a aula de dança que por incrível coincidência eles também faziam.

Hoje o professor estava ensinado alguns passos mais complicados de dança de salão e o professor me mandou fazer dupla com um garoto baixinho, bom não deu muito certo ele era atrapalhado e eu não sabia o que fazer isso não deu muito certo tanto que acabamos caindo. Enquanto levantava via o Jong largando seu parceiro de dança indo falar com o professor e depois vindo até mim.

-Vem Key a partir de hoje eu vou dançar com você, Iseul você vai ficar com o Suk eu já falei com o professor – O menino com o nome de Iseul saiu e foi até o que era o antigo parceiro do Jong, mas eu não sei to nervoso com isso, não sei se é porque eu cai, ou se por ele ter largado seu parceiro de dança ou se por ele ta perto demais e com a mão na minha cintura pra gente começa a fazer novamente o exercício de dança, ai talvez seja tudo junto (que, diga-se de passagem, eu achei difícil).

Nossa tá tão fácil agora com o Jong dançando comigo, oh ele dança muito bem, e também tem os braços fortes e o corpo definido, estávamos tão perto que podia sentir todos os músculos do corpo dele. Ai meu Deus não eu não posso ta reparando no corpo do Jong não posso eu nem bem cheguei ao colégio... Não, não, não ele nem sequer deu sinal de ser gay, mas se ele for ele é um partido e tanto, não Key você não deve pensar nisso você não que perder um amigo então se concentre na aula e esqueça isso, mas eu ainda to nervoso e com o rosto quente e foi bem ai que começaram os meus problemas.

Ding Don Din [Finjam que isso é a campainha do sinal da escola]

Na hora que o sinal bateu eu me soltei dos braços de Jong peguei minha mochila e sai correndo pra sala do diretor pra ver qual era meu dormitório.

Quando cheguei à sala do diretor ele pediu que eu esperasse, pois o aluno que era monitor dos dormitórios da zona leste que é aonde eu ia ficar ainda não tinha chegado, assim que ele terminou de falar Jong entrou pela sala e o diretor sorriu.

- Jonghyun, esse é Kim Kibum, ele vai ficar no mesmo dormitório que você; desculpe Jonghyun sei que você é monitor e deveria ter seu próprio dormitório, mas os dormitórios estão cheios.

-Já o conheço diretor estamos na mesma sala e fazemos as mesmas matérias extracurriculares então e não me importo de dividir o dormitório com ele.

-QUEE! – Eu dei um berro olhando horrorizado olhando do diretor para Jonghyun.

-Algum problema de dividir o quarto com o Jonghyun Sr. Kim.

-Não nenhum diretor só fiquei surpreso de saber que ele era Monitor de dormitório. –Menti descaradamente.

-Ótimo então, suas malas chegaram essa tarde e já foram levadas ao dormitório, tenham uma boa noite e podem se retirar.

Sai ao lado do Jong e seguimos para os dormitórios da zona leste aonde eu ia fica a partir de hoje. Quando entrei vi que era um quarto amplo com duas camas de solteiro uma encostada em cada parede havia também duas escrivaninhas e uma TV e um banheiro.

-Key tenho duas perguntas pra você – Disse Jonghyun enquanto de sentava na cama e olhava pra mim.

-Diga – fiquei preocupado, pois seu rosto assumia uma expressão seria.

-Um porque você saiu correndo da sala de dança? E dois porque você gritou quando o diretor falou que íamos dividir o dormitório?

-Eu sai da sala RÁPIDO, pois precisava falar com o diretor, e eu gritei porque fiquei surpreso por saber que você era monitor de dormitório só isso.

-A primeira eu até engulo, mas a segunda não, mas por enquanto vou fingir que acredito, mas depois quero uma resposta mais clara.

-Deixa de ser chato Jong vou tomar banho e ir dormir porque eu to cansado – disse isso entrando no banheiro e depois do banho fui direto pra cama sem nem ir jantar no refeitório da escola.

Hum... Droga odeio acorda no meio da noite depois eu não consigo dormir mais direito, espera essa é a voz do Jong com quem ele tá falando à uma hora dessas em?Ai ,eu não devia se curioso e xeretar é a vida dele e eu não tem nada haver com isso ai mas é mais forte que eu levantei da cama e fui ate a porta encostei meu ouvido nela e comecei ouvir a conversa:

-Mas Jong isso não é certo não devíamos e se alguém descobrir – saco parecia à voz do Taemin, o que será que ninguém pode descobrir?

-Não se preocupa Tae ninguém vai descobrir, agora volta pra cama antes que alguém levante – ouvi ele se despedirem e depois passos se afastando e corri de volta pra minha cama cobri a cabeça pra ele não perceber que eu tava acordado,quando entrasse o que não demorou a acontecer,acho que definitivamente eu não durmo essa noite.

* * *

N/A:Review?*_*


	3. 20DeMarçoDe2008,TerçaFeiraManha

20 de março de 2008, Terça feira (período da manhã)

Porra meu ta frio pra caralho, não to nem um pouco a fim de sair da cama estamos quase no fim do inverno e eu não sei por que faz tanto frio tipo eu amo inverno, mas não gosto nem um pouco de ter que levantar cedo, ai, mas alguém ta me chacoalhando ai eu quero dormir.

–– Key levanta a gente tem aula

–– Não mãe, só mais cinco minutinhos

–– Kim Kibum eu não sou sua mãe e da pra levantar logo dessa cama, porque a aula começa daqui dez minutos e leva quinze minutos daqui até os prédios de aula. –– Abri os olhos lentamente e vi que não estava no meu quarto, olhei pro lado pra ver quem estava berrando do meu lado era o Jong.

DROGA era o Jong como eu posso deixar ele me ver assim com essa cara amassada e esse cabelo bagunçado, passei a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo pra ver se podia colocar ele um pouco em ordem, mas acho que não adiantou de muita coisa.

–– Vamos levante belo adormecido temos que chegar à sala de aula em 10 minutos agora 7 agora, pois você demorou pra levantar.

–– Como assim sete minutos eu demoro no mínimo meia hora pra arrumar o cabelo. – eu esperneei.

–– Vamos lá se levante e se troque. Você esta uma gracinha não tem mais o que arrumar. – ele disse enquanto alisava meus cabelos, ai meus Kami ai meu Kami o que eu faço ai devo estar corando até o meu ultimo fio de cabelo.

Levantei rápido, pois se eu ficasse ali ele com certeza iria perceber o meu estado. Corri e coloquei meu uniforme que era composto de uma calça social, uma camisa branca, uma gravata preta e um blazer preto com duas listras laterais brancas, e fui arrumar meu cabelo, mas parecia que na tinha jeito ele não queria parara no lugar, ele nunca ficava bom quando eu não o lavava de manhã e definitivamente hoje eu não tinha tempo pra isso. Ok,fica calmo Key você consegue, mexia no cabelo, mas ele insistia em não ficar do jeito que eu queria droga; comecei a me desesperar.

–– Key vem aqui eu te ajudo – Me assustei o quando o Jong me chamou estava tão distraído que havia me esquecido da presença dele no quarto.

–– Hã?

–– Venha aqui, eu te ajudo – Fui até Jong e ficamos na seguinte situação ele sentado na beirada da cama e eu sentado no chão entre suas pernas. Ele passava os dedos pelos meus cabelos de uma forma tão suave que parecia um carinho, e os prendeu com dois elastiquinhos de cabelo, sabe ficou parecido com o cabelo dos meninos do 2PM usam em Heartbeat (só pra vocês saberem, eles estudam aqui no campus também só que na zona da universidade).

–– Gostou? – Ele perguntou enquanto eu me olhava no espelho do quarto.

–– Aprovado, vamos se não nos atrasamos para aula.

–– Sabe já estamos atrasados pra primeira aula, já são 08h15min e até chegarmos à sala vão ser umas 08h35min. – Jong dizia enquanto apontava pro relógio.

–– Tá bom, mas vamos saindo se não nos atrasamos pra segunda aula também. – Estava morrendo de vergonha por minha causa ele havia se atrasado. – Desculpa Jong, você se atrasou por minha causa. – Falei abaixando a cabeça.

–– Tudo bem foi por uma boa causa, pelo menos pude ficar mais tempo a sós com e você e sentir o quão macias são estas madeixas coloridas – ele falava isso enquanto tirava uma mecha da minha franja que estava em meus olhos. Ficamos assim um bom tempo só nos olhando, até que ouço algum nós chamando na porta.

–– Jong, Key vocês ainda estão ai?

Estamos sim, Taemin, o que você quer? – Jong desviou os olhar do meu e foi abrir a porta.

–– Vamos embora Jong já perdemos a primeira aula e você não quer chegar atrasado pra 2ª aula também?

–– Que seja. Vamos Key?

–– Nossa que mau humor cara, levantou com o pé esquerdo ou na dormiu direito à noite? – Taemin dava risada enquanto falava

–– Sabe Taemin talvez esse mau humor seja porque você atrapalhou algo – Minho puxou o mais novo para andarem mais afastados de nós e falando isso baixinho no ouvido dele para que os outros não escutassem.

–– Mas o que eu poderia ter atrapalhado? – Houve um momento de silencio entre eles antes que Taemin falasse. – Você não quer dizer que o Jong e o. E o... E o Key? – Taemin gesticulava bastante enquanto falava parecia que não podia aceitar o que lhe era dito.

–– Como é tapado é lógico que é isso que eu quero dizer, você na viu como o Key tava parado no meio do quarto?

–– Mas... Mas... Mas não pode – ele parecia desesperado enquanto falava com Minho.

–– Tae não vá me dizer que você ainda mantém aquele amor platônico pelo Jong, você sabe que ele te considera como um irmão.

–– Mas Min eu... –– Ele começou a chorar, e eles pararam e Minho o abraçou, nessa hora Onew percebeu o que tava acontecendo e foi até os outros dois, eu também havia percebido, mas preferi não interferir.

–– Min, o que ta acontecendo porque o Tae ta chorando?

–– Não é nada Onew, não se preocupe – o Taemin tentava para de chorar, mas não conseguia. Onew segurou o queixo e o fez olhar para si.

–– Tae, você sabe que pode confiar em mim não sabe? – o mais novo balançou a cabeça concordando – Então quando você sentir que pode contar o que ta acontecendo você conta ta bom?

–– Ta, brigado Onew – disse o Taemin dando um meio sorriso tímido.

–– Vamos pra aula porque se continuarmos a enrolar não vamos chegar a tempo – Minho que não tinha falado nada desde a chegada de Onew se pronunciou. Voltamos a seguir caminho até o prédio do Ensino médio que ficava do outro lado do campus.

–– Hum... Porque as madames também estão atrasadas? Antes que perguntem estamos atrasados por a belezoca aqui dormiu demais e depois não conseguia arrumar o cabelo e entrou em desespero. – Dizia apontado pra mim enquanto reclamava.

–– É e o super herói aqui me ajudou – Falei irônico colocando a mão na testa fazendo drama – Mas e você se atrasaram por quê?

–– Por a coisa inteligente do Onew consegui, não sei como, derrubar as três chaves do lado de fora do dormitório. – Minho disse mandando um olhar ameaçador ao mesmo.

–– Por isso que eu falo pra ele chegar e não jogar o uniforme em cima da escrivaninha depois que as chaves voam janela a fora vem reclamar (N/K[nota do Key]: esclarecendo a escrivaninha no quanto deles fica de frente pra janela, então conseqüência Onew joga casaco do uniforme encima da escrivaninha que bate no potinho onde coloca as chaves que cai pela janela; e o pior é que isso aconteceu umas cinco vezes esse ano).

–– E ainda diz que é o líder do grupo. – dizia Jong dando um pedala em Onew.

–– É o nosso líder tofu. – a criança do grupo disse pulando em cima de Onew indo os dois para o chão e depois uma perseguição até o corredor da nossa sala, e quando chegamos à frente da sala.

BÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (tome isso como uma campainha de escola)

–– Bom chegamos bem na hora. – Bem na hora que eu disse isso o professor abre a porta da sala.

–– Vão ficar ai conversando ou não entrar e assistir a aula. – Definitivamente preferia ter me atrasado e perdido à aula, pois hoje tínhamos o período da manha só de aula de matemática com aquele professor super chato até parecia que não $#& a um bom tempo, porque apesar de muito lindo ele era extremamente arrogante, frio, sarcástico era um nojo ficar na aula dele.

–– Já estamos entrando professor – dissemos em honesto enquanto fazíamos cara de santinhos. Definitivamente o dia foi enfadonho não conseguimos nem sair pro intervalo de tanta lição que o mala havia passado.

No final do dia todos estavam agradecidos por termos nos livrado daquele mala e podemos descansar uma hora e meia antes do próximo turno. Fomos todos almoçar juntos definitivamente a comida de-lá era uma delicia e eu tava morrendo de fome, pois na havia jantado ontem e nem tomado café hoje.

–– Hum... Key você tinha namorada lá nos E.U.A? – Minho perguntou-me enquanto sorvia o suco de uva pelo canudinho. Ai meu Kami o que eu respondo, não quero mentir pra eles, mas também na posso dizer que tinha um namorado, aiaiaiaiaiaiai.

–– Namorada não... – respondi enfiando mais uma porção de arroz na boca achando que eles não completariam essa frase com: "namorada não, mas namorado sim". Mas qual foi a minha surpresa.

–– Mas namorado sim, seria esse o resto da sua frase Key? – Nessa hora fiquei roxo, verde, vermelho, acho que fiquei mais colorido que o meu cabelo.

–– Ei, cara na boa, era só uma brincadeira. – ai que vontade de fazer o engoli aquele canudinho que ele tava na boca com copo e tudo.

–– Certo. – respondi seco aquilo quase me fez ter um infarto.

–– Nossa você precisa ver você ficou parecendo um arco-íris. – disse Onew rindo. Sabe o Onew tem realmente um sorriso bonito parece que alegra todo o ambiente quando ele ri, contagia a gente.

Uma mulher muito bonita, a vice-diretora do colegial (tenho que explicar: o colégio tem a área do berçário, do jardim de infância, do fundamental, do colegial e a universitária e cada área tem seu diretor e vice-diretor, e também existe um diretor e vice-diretor de todo o campus do colégio), entrou no refeitório e veio em direção a nossa mesa.

–– Jonghyun você e seus amigos venham até a sala do diretor, ele quer falar com vocês. – o que será tão importante que o diretor mandou-a vir chamar eles, tipo ele podia ter mandado um inspetor qualquer fazer isso.

–– Dessa vez não fui eu juro Mikoto-sama, se eu receber mais uma advertência minha mãe vai me mandar para o colégio militar.

–– Não é nada disso Jonghyun deixe de drama e subam que o diretor os aguarda.

–– Bom se o Jong não fez nada de errado deve ter haver com aquele assunto. —Minho falou. Agora sim eu fiquei boiando, que assunto é esse. Os meninos se levantaram e seguiram a diretora, enquanto eu ficava sentado na mesa; com certeza o assunto não era comigo eu havia acabado de chegar na escola.

–– Key, você vai ficar sentado ai mesmo, vem logo – Taemin me chamou pra ir junto com eles.

–– Mas Tae, porque eu também tenho que ir?

–– Ora, ela mandou os amigos do Jong irem até a sala do diretor, e suponho que você seja um dos amigos do Jong não é?

–– Não sei se posso ser considerado um amigo, sendo que eu conheci vocês só ontem.

–– Deixa de frescura, Key é lógico que você é nosso amigo se não fosse não tínhamos nem deixado você andar com a gente. – Dessa vez foi Minho quem falou passando o braço sobre meus ombros e me puxando pra junto dos outros meninos.

Hum aquele caminho não era o da sala do diretor, pra onde estávamos indo, e como eu sou curioso tenho que pergunta,cutuquei o Onew que é quem estava mais perto de mim.

–– Onew, pra onde estamos indo?

–– Para sala do diretor.

–– Mas nós já deixamos a sala do diretor pra trás.

–– É a sala do diretor do campus, esse assunto a gente só trata com ele.

–– Mas que assunto é esse?

–– Olha chegamos, vamos entrar.

Era uma sala muito bonita e grande, toda forrada com um carpete vermelho sangue, os moveis eram em mogno escuro e antigo, existiam dois sofás também vermelhos com molduras em dourado, e grosas cortinas em branco cobriam uma imensa janela atrás da mesa do diretor que imagino que todos estejam pensando em um homem velho e barrigudo, mas vocês estão enganados era um homem muito bonito tinha a pele de porcelana e os cabelos negros faziam um belo contraste com a pele branca, esse era o diretor do campus

–– Que bom que chegaram garotos, e vejo que já acharam alguém pra completar o grupo estava achando que ia precisar escolher alguém da faculdade pra se juntar a vocês. – Dizia o diretor enquanto apoiava ao queixo sobre as mãos. – Bom então vamos ao primeiro trabalho da semana de vocês.

–– Espera ai mais o que tá acontecendo aqui? Eu não to entendendo nada. Acharam mais um integrante para que? E que trabalho é esse? – Dizia eu perdido totalmente no assunto.

–– Bom Key supõe que seja assim que goste de ser chamado, sou Lee Hyuksoo, o diretor do campus. Bom esses meninos e você agora trabalham pra mim, resolvendo alguns problemas internos do campus,e ajudar alguns alunos e professores. Eles eram quatro mais esse é um numero considerado pequeno pela diretoria precisávamos de pelo menos mais um. Hoje os o trabalho de vocês é descobrir o porquê os alunos do terceiro ano de vários cursos da faculdade vem desaparecendo. Jinki aqui esta a ficha com as informações que conseguimos reunir.

* * *

N/A:

Mya: e ai gostaram?

Jong: eu não gostei você interrompeu meu momento com o Key.

Mya: Não interrompi nada foi o Taemin.

Tae: Hey eu não fiz nada.

Minho: É a culpa não é dele, foi você que escreveu isso.

Mya: até você Brutus, quer dizer Minho.

Minho: é

Mya: pense bem eu só to escrevendo o que o Key me relatou, se tiver que briga com alguém brigue com o Key

Key: não me mete nessa confusão não, eu e o Onew estamos aqui quietinhos no nosso canto.

Mya: ei Onew que intimidade é essa com o diretor pra ele te chamar de Jinki você não deixa que ninguém te chame assim?

Onew: nada não, esquece isso.

Mya: hum ta bom depois a gente fala sobre isso.

Mya: Minho vamos tomar Milk shake?

Minho: Vamos

Jong: Por que você chamou só ele?

Mya: porque eu quero ir com ele, oras. Então gente reviwe?*_*


	4. 20 DeMarçoDe2008,TerçaFeiraTardePart1

Tive que dividir em dois o capitulo porque se não ia ficar muito grande eu não gosto de capitulos enormes então até domingo eu posto o resto.

* * *

**20 de março de 2008, Terça-Feira (Período da Tarde)Parte 1  
**

–– _Jinki aqui esta a ficha com as informações que conseguimos reunir._

–– Obrigado, diretor vamos começar a investigar agora mesmo. – Disse Onew recolhendo a pasta que o diretor lhe entregava, e rumávamos para a saída quando o diretor chama-o novamente

–– Jinki, por favor, permaneça ainda tenho algo a tratar com você. Senhorita Mikoto, garotos podem se retirar. – Onew entregou a pasta para o Jong, fomos para fora da sala enquanto ele permanecia na sala.

–– Hum... Jong você poderia me explicar direito o porquê disso tudo?

–– A claro vamos, lá fora porque com esses dois por perto não vamos conseguir conversar. – falava ele apontando para Minho e Taemin que bagunçavam alguns passos a frente de nós.

–– Tá então.

–– Min, Tae! Eu e o Key vamos lá fora conversa um pouco, nos encontrem as duas em ponto em frente à lanchonete.

–– Porque vocês não podem conversa aqui com a gente por perto? – Taemin fazia biquinho enquanto enlaçava os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jong.

–– Porque quando junta você o Minho só fazer barulho.

–– Deixa e ser mal a nós não somos assim.

–– São sim.

–– Mas... Mas... –Taemin fazia biquinho, enquanto falava.

Não sei por que, mas sinto que tem algo mais entre o Jong e o Tae, pelo menos pela parte do Tae. Mas supondo que exista algo entre eles isso quer dizer que o Jong é gay, então quer dizer que eu tenho chances, mas se tem algo entre eles, quer dizer que eu não tenho chances, mas se esse algo mais só é da parte do Taemin, quer dizer que eu tenho chances sim, mas eu não gostaria de deixar o Tae triste tirando o Jong dele, tipo eu realmente fui coma cara do Tae mim ele é uma coisa tão fofa da vontade de apertar, abrasar, proteger, cuidar; então isso tira minhas chances com o Jong ai, mas o Jong é tão lindo. Ai saco me cérebro ta começando a dar nó, vou para de pensar e prestara atenção no que esta acontecendo na minha frente.

––Vem Tae, deixa os dois conversarem. – Minho abraçou o menor por trás e o puxou fazendo-o soltar o mais velho, e o trazendo pra si.

––Mas Min, por que eles não podem ficar aqui, com a gente? – Falava o pequeno enquanto fazia biquinho e se virava para olhar Minho.

–– Deixa Min nós podemos conversa com vocês por perto, não é nada de mais só queria saber os detalhes disso tudo que acabou de acontecer na sala do diretor.

––Viu Min até o Key concorda que eles podem ficar com a gente. – Minho o ignorou e disse com uma expressão muito seria.

–– Não Key vão lá esse menino tem que aprender, a deixar de ser mimado e ver que ele não pode ter todos que ele quer.

–– Você, não quis dizer do jeito dele. – Eu disse estranhando, o que Minho havia dito.

–– Não Key o Minho quis dizer isso mesmo, deixa que o Min cuide do Tae, não é? – Minho acenou positivamente com a cabeça e puxou Taemin pelo lado oposto.

–– O que foi isso que aconteceu Jong, porque o Taemin reagiu dessa forma?

–– Longa historia Key; mas vamos lá fora pra mim te contar os detalhes, hoje tá um dia muito bonito pra se ficar aqui dentro.

–– Tá

Sentamos encostados em uma arvore que fica de frente para um rio que corta o campus.

–– Então o que você quer saber?

–– Que tal o porquê de eu ter sido metido nesse rolo todo.

–– Por em quanto ninguém meteu nada em você, mas se você quiser – Que não acredito que ele falou isso pra mim, to rosa chiclete ¹

–– Hã... – mas bom tenha calma, fiz uma cara de quem não tinha entendido (mas, é lógico que eu entendi).

–– Nada não. Esquece.

–– Tá, então me conta, como que isso tudo aconteceu.

–– Bom tudo começou no nosso sétimo ano quando Taemin o foi transferido aqui pra Seul Academy, na sala do Minho. Eu e o Onew fazíamos parte de outra classe e Começou a ocorrer estranhos acidentes entre os alunos esportistas da escola, os impossibilitando de competir e eles desapareciam no meio da noite e apareciam de manha machucados e sem a memória da noite anterior. Um deles foi o Minho, que fazia parte do time de basquete da escola, e teve sua perna direita quebrada. Logo todos começaram a desconfiar do aluno novo, o Tae, e como o Onew é primo do Tae ele ficou preocupado com isso e foi tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

–– Espera ai o Onew e Tae são primos? – Falei espantado, ok muita coisa pra um dia só.

–– São você não reparou que eles tem o mesmo sobre nome, Lee Jinki e Lee Taemin.

–– Reparei, mas Lee ² é um sobrenome tão comum, que eu achei que fosse só coincidência.

–– Mas bom eles são primos, e são da principal família Lee de toda a Ásia e conseguintemente a mais rica; só perdem pros Choi ² que é a 2ª família mais rica ³ e pros Kim ² que é a 1ª família mais rica de toda a Ásia; alias você deve saber disso você é um Kim não é? E somos obrigados a saber desses pequenos detalhes.

–– Sim só não sabia mesmo de eles serem primos, o resto meus pais me obrigaram, a saber, esse papo todo de famílias tradicionais da Coréia e tals porque eles falavam que por mais que não morássemos aqui eu não podia perder minhas raízes e tradições (bom você caro leitor deve estar confuso como assim ricos, seus pais não tem que ficar viajando por causa do trabalho, sim eles viajam por causa do trabalho, mas eles trabalham por lazer, porque o dinheiro da minha família daria pra sustentar umas vinte gerações sem trabalhar e ainda viver no puro luxo. E se eu não fosse rico não estaria estudando aqui, sabe esse colégio é o mais caro e conceituado de toda a Coréia.). – Depois que eu terminei de falar ele deu um sorrisinho, ok sinto que to perdendo alguma informação aqui.

–– Bom, mas vamos continuar com a história de como entramos nisso, e deixamos os assuntos da família Kim para depois. – Que assuntos da família Kim não tina nada pra conversa com ele da família Kim possivelmente éramos de ramificações bem distantes. Mas sei lá essa frase me soou estranho deu a entender que realmente nó íamos conversa sobre isso no depois e que o papo ia ser droga agora eu fiquei curioso. – Ai o Onew tentou limpar o nome dele perante todos, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi que ele acabou se sujando também ai virou o caos eles não tinham PA em nenhuma parte do campus eu era a única pessoa que falava com eles e um tempo depois veio,quando ele conseguiu voltar a andar, o Minho, que falou que acreditava que não era o Tae que havia feito aquilo, pois ele se lembrava de ter ouvido uma voz feminina em um galpão escuro. A partir daí duas coisas aconteceram: todos nos tornamos amigos e começamos a investigar acontecimentos estranhos na escola, isso aconteceu porque queríamos que o Onew e Tae pudessem ficar em paz na escola novamente. No final acabamos descobrindo que era um grupo de garotas de uma escola rival que havia pedido 4 anos seguidos para nós nos jogos escolares e queria que a escola dela passasse para as finais, no final ela foi presa e o Onew e o Tae inocentados. Só que nós gostamos tanto de fazer isso que cada coisa estranha que acontecia aqui nós íamos correndo tenda descobrir o motivo. E o diretor cansado de mandar a gente parar de fazer isso acabou oficializando nosso grupo. E o motivo de você ter sido colocado nisso é que desde o inicio deste ano os casos vem aumentando muito, se antes tínhamos um problema a cada um mês agora temos um a cada uma semana. E o diretor queria que arrumasse mais um para continuarmos se não ele iria desmanchar o grupo ou seria alguém que ele escolhesse. E sabe não gostamos dessa idéia de alguém intruso no nosso grupo se fosse para alguém entrar que fosse da nossa escolha. O nosso prazo já estava acabando quando você chegou, e como todos gostamos de você tomamos a decisão de que você entraria para o nosso grupo.

–– E quando foi que vocês decidiram isso?

–– Ontem no jantar.

–– Okay essa história do Tae foi bizarra, como essas garotas tinham o sangue frio de quebrar os membros das pessoas. Agora mais uma pergunta não tem como eu sair disso tem?

–– Sinceramente, não – Já falei que não gosto desse sorrisinho de canto do Jong?

–– Alias Jong que assunto é esse da família Kim que vo...

–– Olha já são duas e dez, os garotos já devem estar nos esperando. – Ok ele me interrompeu, me deixou curioso, desviou do assunto e ainda esta me fazendo correr por todo o campus enquanto me segura pela mão, eu deveria estar furioso por ele fez tudo que eu odeio, mas adivinha, eu não estou.

Chegando lá estavam o Min e o Tae sentados na mesa dando boas gargalhadas, enquanto o Onew estava mais vermelho que um tomate e fazia um movimento frenético com a cabeça em negação.

–– Parem , não é nada disso que vocês tão falando, parem com isso. – Ele mexia a mão em frente ao rosto negando algo em que os meninos insistiam em dizer e gargalhavam.

–– Posso saber o porquê de vocês estarem todos alegrinhos e o nosso líder tofu aqui todo extressadinho? – o Jong falava enquanto apoiava a mão sobre a cabeça do garoto mais velho

–– Não é nada não Jong, só esses dois idiotas tirando com a minha cara.

–– Não é isso que, ele ta dizendo não. O que aconteceu é que a gente tá dizendo é que ele ficou na sala do diretor foi pra dá uns pega nele é isso sim e não pra conversa, e depois ele ficou todo extressadinho. – Minho falou colocando a mão sobre a boca, como ele sempre fazia quando falava demais.

–– Onew safadenho dando uns pega no diretor, se bem que ele não é de se jogar fora não. – Jong ria.

––Vamos para de papo furado e ver logo o que a gente tem pra hoje, me de a pasta Jong. – Onew espalhou as fichas que estavam na pasta sobre a mesa enquanto lia uma por uma enquanto nos sentávamos à mesa sentei-me ao lado de Jong ficando ao lado do Taemin e de frente para o Minho que estava sentado ao lado esquerdo de Onew.

–– Quem são as nossas vitimas dessa vez? – Pronto Taemin

–– Dois meninos de economia, um de medicina, quatro de artes cênicas, dois de educação física, três de sociologia e um de música pós-moderna. Todos com boa aparência, de boas famílias, sem namoradas e do terceiro ano de seus respectivos cursos.

–– Tem alguma ligação entre eles? – essa foi à vez do meu amado Jonghyun pergunta. Ei pêra ai ela não é meu amado não definitivamente não é, mas continuando.

–– Bom temos três casos interessante aqui, Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, Shim Changmin e Choi Siwon, os três nasceram entre 87 e 88, e são cantores de boybands, as três mais famosas de toda a Coréia 2PM, DBSK e Super Junior. Sendo o Choi Siwon o ultimo a ser seqüestrado há dois dias. – dizia Onew enquanto colocava as fichas deles na mesa.

–– Alguma outra ligação entre os desaparecidos Onew?

–– Nenhuma Tae, só isso mesmo.

–– Minho tudo bem com você? Vocês esta pálido. – Perguntei preocupado parecia que ele não estava passando, muito bem.

–– Estou sim Key não precisa se preocupar. – Começamos todos a olhar a ficha e tentar achar pontos que ligavam os demais desaparecidos, mas nada aparecia o que achavam eram pontas soltas que depois eram descartadas por falta de ligação, a única coisa que conseguimos descobrir é que as pessoas desapareciam entre 3 e 3:30 da tarde com intervalo de dois dias entre elas.

Mas teve uma coisa que me intrigou e eu acho que ninguém percebeu foi que o Min parecia nervoso e isso aconteceu depois que foram citados os três integrantes de boybands. Vou tentar conversa com ele depois, pois acho que ele tem algo haver com isso; sinceramente espero que ele não tenha nenhum envolvimento nisso.

–– Min... Min... Min... MINHO! – Taemin gritou depois de chamar Minho três vezes sem que o maior o respondesse.

–– Não precisa gritar Tae eu estou ouvindo você.

–– Não esta não Min ele te chamou três vezes e você nem percebeu. Alias, você esta meio aéreo normalmente você é o mais interessado nesses casos de desaparecimento.

–– Desculpa Onew só estava meio distraído, o que você queria me dizer Tae?

–– Tipo, o Siwon é seu primo não é Min?

–– É sim Tae, por quê? – falou Minho meio mal humorado

–– Nada não, nossa que mau humor – falou Taemin falando baixinho a ultima parte.

–– Bom que horas são? – Perguntou Onew olhando pra gente e com uma expressão muito seria no rosto

–– Duas e cinqüenta – Eu respondi olhando no relógio.

–– Então temos de ser rápidos, vou lhes conta o meu plano. – Todos concordaram com a cabeça então Onew prosseguiu. – vamos cada um para uma ala do campus da universidade e fiquem de guarda qualquer movimento estranho avisem um de nós pelo celular, quem estiver mais perto vai a te o encontro do outro ok.

–– Sim. – todos concordaram em juntos.

–– Certo então vai ficar assim, Jong com a zona norte,Tae com a sul, Min com a leste e eu com a oeste.

–– E eu fico com... – perguntei, já que estou na chuva vou me molhar né?

–– A sim Key você vai com o Tae, já que essa é o seu primeiro trabalho.

–– Tá. – acenei com a cabeça e todos nos levantamos rápido e saímos como vento da lanchonete, pois já era quase três horas era quase à hora em que começavam os desaparecimentos.

* * *

¹ Não resisti tive de colocar essa frase.

² Kim, Lee e Choi são os 1º, 2º e 4º sobrenomes mais comuns na Coréia é como se fosse os nossos Silva, Santos e Alves.

³ Não tenho a mínima idéia de se realmente elas são as três famílias mais ricas de toda a Ásia isso foi pura imaginação da minha cabeça.

* * *

Mya:Oi e ai gostaram?Reparam que naum tem ningum pra me atrapalhar hoje no fim do capitulo?

Huuummm...Huuummmmm "SHINee amarrado e amordaçado num cantinho"

Mya:Oi meninos "dando xauzinho", agora quero ver se me respeitam ou naum nessa birosca "sorriso maligno".

Minho:Oi Mya.

Mya:o...o... que você ta fazendo aqui? Voce devia ta amarrado e mordaçado ali no cantinho com os outros vc se soltou? "em choque"

Minho:vem vamos toma chocolate quente,pq hj ta muito frio pra toma milk shake. "Pega pel amão e puxa"

Mya:Vamos "se esquesse do assunto"

Minho:é assim que se faz meninos "sorriso maligno e piscadinha pros meninos amarrados no cantinho".A sim, deixem reviwen para essa menina alegre aqui "aponta pra mya qu continua babando no minho"


	5. 20 DeMarçoDe2008,TerçaFeiraTardePart2

**20 de março de 2008, Terça-Feira (Período da Tarde) part. 2**

–– _Ta. – acenei com a cabeça e todos nos levantamos rápidos e saímos como vento da lanchonete, pois já era quase três horas era quase à hora em que começavam os desaparecimentos._

Eu e o Tae fomos pra ala sul que ficava mais ou menos perto da biblioteca universitária, fomos conversando e dando um pouco de risada, realmente o Taemin era um garoto adorável.

–– Né Key, você é gay? Disse ele sorrindo pra mim, como se tivesse feito uma pergunta do tipo você gosta de pudim? Como ele consegue

–– Porque você ta perguntando isso? – Devolvi com outra pergunta.

–– Eu sou e você? Sabe tipo eu quero saber, você parece não que você fique soltando a franga, mas sei lá você desprende algo assim sabe.

–– Ta admito sou sim. – Tipo não tinha como eu negar depois que ele confessou e assim ficamos conversando em frente à biblioteca. Até que por volta de umas 03h20min da tarde um menino baixo bastante delicado (até mais do que eu ou o Tae) de cabelos negros e passou muito apressado por nós sendo seguido por outro garoto, também apressado, ele passou tão rápido que acabou esbarrando no Tae e o fazendo derrubar o celular, esse garoto possuía cabelos castanhos claros e na altura dos ombros e era alto e no rosto possuía uma expressão de no mínimo desespero.

––Tenho certeza de que isso é no mínimo suspeito. Você não acha?

–– É também acho, vamos segui-los e ver pra onde vão. Vou avisar os meninos do que estamos fazendo. – Ele pegou o celular e ligou para o Onew e contou pra ele o que estava acontecendo, ele nos aconselhou a não chegar muito perto, pois não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo.

Seguimos os garotos até que eles saíssem do campus do internato, o que era proibido, pois as saídas só eram permitidas aos fins de semana entre as oito e 18 horas, não achamos que seria seguro segui-los mais do que aquilo, então o Tae conseguiu tirar uma foto dos garotos e não ficou muito boa, mas ele falou que o Minho conseguia melhorar a foto a ponto de conseguirmos ver o rosto deles. Depois disso voltamos ligamos pros meninos e voltamos à lanchonete isso já por cerca de umas 04h00min. O Minho demorou um pouco mais para chegar porque ele havia passado no quarto para pega o notebook pra poder mexer na foto que o Tae tirou. Nesse meio tempo ficamos na mesa conversando bobagens a te que o que me solta.

–– Né sabiam que o Key também é gay – ok é agora que eu me enfio de baixo da mesa cavo um buraco e volto pra New York.

–– Incrível como essa escola só tem gay. – Jong disse apoiando os braços na mesa e fazendo uma cara de indignado. Na hora que ele falou isso eu fiquei pálido, tipo pela cara que eles fez ele não gosta de gays. Ok onde é o precipício mais próximo? Vou me matar.

–– É incrível mesmo, principalmente porque os mais conhecidos dessa escola sou eu, você, o Onew e o Taemin. – O Minho disse enquanto sentava-se à mesa e abria o notebook, e começava a mexer na foto.

–– uhauauhauahauha sério, Key, você precisava ver sua cara, você tem cada expressão. Você ficou pálido na hora que o Tae e o Jong falaram, parecia que você ia cava um buraco e ir cavando daqui até New York. – O Onew ria com gosto da minha cara. FDP que graça tem ficar dando risada da cara de desespero dos outros.

–– Isso não tem graça não Onew, não seria nada legal se alguém falasse essas coisas de você no meio dos outro, ouviu Taemin? – Falei enquanto fazia bico.

–– Sabe Key você fica uma gracinha fazendo bico. – Jong apertou minhas bochechas enquanto dizia isso.

–– Hum... Jong você não acha também não fico bonitinho fazendo biquinho? – o mais novo fazia manhã.

–– Acho sim Tae, você fica muito fofinho. – disse enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de Tae, que sorria de maneira fofa.

–– Você não precisa se preocupar com isso nós cinco aqui somos gay, então resumidamente você não precisa se preocupar em comentar que o Onew tem umas coxas muito gostosas ou que o Tae tem uma bunda muito pagável, – os meninos estavam ficando roxos de tanta vergonha enquanto o Jong falava – e o Minho definitivamente muito sedutor além de ter uma combinação de pernas e bunda muito boa, que eu pegaria se ele deixasse, e que eu sou simplesmente muito perfeito.

–– Jonghyun pare com isso, e é lógico que eu não deixaria você me pegar você um convencido, egocêntrico e promiscuo – disse Minho brigando com o outro

–– Deixa de ser tonto Minho, eu só to falando a verdade. E eu não sou tudo isso. Alias Key levanta e da uma voltinha.

–– Pra que eu teria de levantar Jong?

–– Pra eu ver o que você tem de bom.

––Oras Jong deixe de ser atrevido, desse jeito o Key vai se assustar com a gente. – disse Onew batendo de novo em Jong.

–– Não se preocupe não Onew eu já to assustado. – depois dessa todos á mesa caíram na risada.

–– Pronto acabei – disse Minho chamando nossa atenção e virando o notebook para nas para que pudéssemos ver a aproximação que ele havia feito nas fotos.

–– Eu já vi esse garoto maior, se não me engano ele é do terceiro ano de medicina. – falou o líder se aproximando da tela do computador. – algum de vocês conhecesse o outro?

–– Minho esse não é aquele garoto, que você começou a ficar na festa de primavera do ano passado, e que durou um mês e depois quando você foi terminar com ele e fez o maior escândalo que todo o campus ficou sabendo. Acho que esse foi o seu rolo que durou mais tempo. —Comentou Jong fazendo com que Minho virasse a tela do Notebook para si para olhar melhor a foto.

–– Infelizmente é sim, mas nem quero lembrar-me disso pode até ter sido mais longo, mas isso é porque eu não consegui terminar com o bendito de jeito e maneira ele era muito chato, grudento ciumento e não tinha noção de limites.

–– Eu não gostava daquele garoto ele nem me deixava chegar perto do Min. – Tae se agarrou no braço do mais alto.

–– Mas qual era o nome dele? – Perguntou Onew prestando atenção no que Minho dizia.

–– Christian, se não me engano ele tem esse nome porque a mãe dele gosta de nomes estrangeiros. – Minho fazia uma cara de desgosto enquanto falava do garoto.

–– Agora supondo que um deles tenha desaparecido qual deles será que foi? – perguntou Onew apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos

–– Pare Onew isso não tem cara de desaparecimento, do jeito que o Christian é chato o outro garoto devia é estar fugindo dele. – Minho falou de pouco caso.

–– Isso bem pode ser verdade, mas é a única coisa que temos. – Eu disse meio desanimado

––Então vamos ver o que eles têm em comum com as outras vitimas, se por acaso isso for um seqüestro um deles é a vitima e o outro o culpado.

––Não temos nenhuma informação sobre o garoto de medicina a não ser que ele é do terceiro ano como os outros desaparecidos. – Tae estava debruçado sobre a mesa e parecia entediado. – Eu vou falar com a senhorita Mikoto pra ver o que ela consegue pra nós. Minho passa essa imagem no pen-drive. – Minho colocou a imagem onde lhe era pedido e o entregou a Taemin que saiu atrás da vice-diretora.

–– Minho o que você lembra sobre o Christian? Tipo em que ano ele esta, qual o curso, sobre a família dele. Coisas desse tipo. – Onew parecia empolgado enquanto perguntava se fazendo oposto a Taemin.

–– Esse ano ele esta no segundo ano do curso de moda. Ele pertence à família Jong sendo esta a quarta maior empresa no ramo de segurança da Coréia, possui influencia em diversos ramos da economia Coreana. Sendo ele o segundo filho da família secundaria.

–– Ele foge em um ponto nas características das nossas vitimas. Faz parte de uma boa família, tem boa aparência porem não esta no terceiro ano de seu curso. – Observou Jong.

–– Aqui consegui. – Tae chegou carregando uma pasta verde que foi retirada rapidamente de suas mãos por Onew.

–– Sobre o Christian não temos nenhuma novidade tudo bate com o que o Minho disse a não se que ele freqüentou o psiquiatra por dois anos, mas aqui não é falado o motivo das visitas. O outro se chama Kwon Sungwook, faz parte da 3º família Know, tem boa aparência como eu já havia dito terceiro ano de medicina. A vítima perfeita.

–– Então podemos considerar o Christian nosso culpado? – Taemin perguntou

––Ainda não Tae, pois não faz nem duas horas que vocês viram o Christian e o Sungwook saindo do campus. Então isso não caracteriza um desaparecimento só uma quebra das regras – Minho falou calmamente.

–– Temos o Christian como nosso suspeito principal, mas por enquanto é a única coisa que podemos fazer é ficar de olho nele. Bom, vamos pra sala ainda podemos pegar o ultimo tempo de canto. – Disso Onew levantando sendo seguido por todos.

–– Tae vem comigo até os dormitórios levar isso? – Disse Minho pegando o notebook e colocando na bolsa.

–– Ta vamos. – os dois seguiram em uma direção oposta a nossa e foram aos dormitórios enquanto íamos à sala de aula.

_**Pov Key Off**_

__Eles já estavam no corredor dos dormitórios quando Minho parou fazendo com que Taemin parasse pra ver o porquê do maior ter parado.

–– Min porq... – Taemin não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi beijado por Minho, foi apenas um rosar de lábios, mas que significava muito para o mias velho.

–– Tae eu gosto de você, e muito. Enxerga isso! – Minho disso acariciando o rosto o mais novo.

––Min, eu não posso. Você sabe que eu gosto de Jonghyun. – Taemin disse enquanto retirava a mão de Minho de seu rosto. – nos só podemos ser amigos desculpe.

––Diferente de mim, que quando fico com alguém tenho no mínimo um carinho pela pessoa ele só vai pela aparência.

–– Eu tenho boa aparência isso não é um problema pra mim.

–– Tae se você pensar assim você só vai se machucar. Ele te considera como um irmão é quase impossível ele se apaixonar por você e eu sei disso, ele sabe e tenho certeza que você também. Elem de que você sabe que ele não pode se relacionar com ninguém. Então para de se machucar.

–– Mas mim eu gosto tanto dele. – ele começou a chorar Minho não agüentando ver isso o abraçou e deixou que ele chorasse livremente, pois ele estaria ali para enxugar seu rosto das lagrimas que escorriam.

––Tae eu te amo, você não sabe o quanto me dói ver você chorando pelo Jonghyun, sendo que ele nunca vai pode corresponder aos seus sentimentos, porque você pode ter certeza que se ele correspondesse eu não ia insistir tanto pra você me aceitar porque o que mais importa pra mim é a sua felicidade.

Enquanto estavam envolvidos nessa cena eles não perceberam, mas eram observados por alguém digamos conhecido, e essa pessoa não gostava nada do que acontecia entre Minho e Taemin, e isso resultaria em digamos uma pequena confusão

Nesse dia Minho e Taemin não voltaram para as aulas, não valia a pena na visão dos dois, pois tinham certeza que depois do acontecido não teriam concentração o suficiente para aprender algo então preferiram ficar no dormitório Minho tomando um longo banho e lendo antes do jantar e Taemin preferiu tirar um cochilo.

_**Pov Key On**_

O Tae o Minho não voltaram pras aulas o que será que aconteceu? Eu queria ir atrás deles, mas Onew me impediu, ele disse que estava tudo bem. Eles apareceram para o jantar eles agiam normalmente, mas tinha um clima diferente entre eles e eu queria saber o porquê e como eu já tinha a intenção de falar com o Minho foi unir o útil ao agradável. Depois do jantar eu permaneci no refeitório e pedi para que Minho ficasse comigo então soltei a primeira bomba.

–– Minho os outros meninos podem não ter percebido, mas eu vi que assim que citamos o Nichkhun, o Changmin e Siwon você ficou nervoso e disperso. Por quê? Você os conhece?

–– Conheço como todo mundo, eles são famosos. – ele ficou nervoso de novo, tem alguma coisa ai ele vai me dizer a se vai nem que eu tenha que passar a noite toda aqui.

–– Minho eu posso te conhecer a apenas dois dias, mas sei que você ta mentindo. Então e diz logo pode confiar em mim.

–– Ok, eu conheço eles, o Siwon como o Taemin já disse é meu primo e eu o namorei, durou cerca de três meses, porem os meninos não sabem mantemos o namoro em segredo por ele ser famoso. Antes dele eu tinha ficado com o Nichkhun e Changmin isso algumas vezes nas festas na casa do Siwon antes de eu começar a namorar com ele então também é lógico que os meninos não sabiam disso também. Apesar de não estar mais com eles eu tenho um carinho por eles e estou muito preocupado com isso são três pessoas ligadas a mim que desapareceram quem pode ser a próxima eu tenho tanto medo de ser o... – ele não terminou de falar começou a chorar pelo jeito ele precisava desabafar com alguém, porque isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei.

–– Você tem medo de que seja quem Minho? Fala.

–– O Taemin. – ele já soluçava de tanto chorar.

–– Não tem o porquê de ser o Taemin, pode ser qualquer um dos garotos todos são seus amigos. – Não entendi o porquê do foco no Taemin.

–– Key você não vê são apenas pessoa que tiveram... Um relacionamento, digamos, amoroso comigo.

–– Mas você não tem nada como Taemin? – Perguntei confuso, se eles tinham alguma coisa eu realmente não havia reparado, e olhe que eu sou muito bom observador.

–– Não, não temos nada, mas não é por minha culpa. Eu gosto dele e ta escancarado pra todo mundo ver. Mas ele insiste no Jong, que nem se quer pode aceitar os sentimentos dele. – eu sabia que o ele gostava do Jong, mas agora não é hora pra isso.

–– Então o Jong não gosta dele?

–– Não é isso Key, ele realmente não pode aceitar os sentimentos do Tae por que ele pudesse aceitaria só pra ver um sorriso naquele rostinho de anjo que ele tem, e eu aceitaria isso na boa pelos mesmos motivos, mas ele realmente não pode fazer isso.

–– Por que ele não pode então?

–– Entende que eu já falei demais, não posso falar mais nada sobre isso, mas tenho certeza que logo você vai descobrir. – legal tem merda ai, e eu to meio dela.

–– Ta bom eu não vou perguntar mais nada sobre isso. Mudando de assunto porque você e o Tae não foram para aula?

–– Por esse motivo tentei fazê-lo aceitar meus sentimentos, mas como sempre ele recusou, ai ele acabou chorando ficamos muito tensos e preferimos ficar no dormitório.

–– Ok vamos para o dormitório temos aula amanhã. – levantamos e subimos para o dormitório, mas eu não resisti e no caminho tive que fazer uma gracinha.

–– Serio Minho, sua vida amorosa ta realmente na lama.

–– Olha quem fala pensa que eu não vi o jeito que você olha pro Jong, mas se bem que... Bom esquece.

–– Se bem que o que Minho?

–– Como eu já disse esquece. – E o filho-da-mãe saiu correndo para o dormitório. Chega, eu vou tomar um banho e deitar tenho muita coisa pra pensar antes de realmente dormir.

Mya: ai finalmente consegui terminar, mil desculpas gente pela demora, mas juntou minha falta de inspiração coma semana de prova da escola e no fim não saia nada, mas agora ta aqui mais um capitulo quentinho pra vocês

Minho: Demora pouca é brincadeira.

Mya: Vai enche outro Minho, se atormenta muito eu te amarro de novo e dessa ver eu descobri um jeito que você não vai conseguir se soltar *olhar maníaco*

Key: Ai porque eu to envolvido em todas as merdas que não tem resposta imediata nessa fic?Você odeia não é?

Mya: Eu te amo Key umma, *abraça o Key* mas entende tenho certeza que você vai fica feliz no final.

Key: Serio?

Mya: Serio!Vem Tae vamos come pão de queijo e chocolate quente a noona paga você merece chorou muito nesse cap.

Tae: Eba!*-*

Jong: Ei, mais eu nem falei.

Mya: Ai porque você não é que Nemo líder? *aponta pro Onew jogando Nintendo DS no cantinho. Suspira* vai fala pra eles deixarem reviews, que eu vou come pão de queijo.

Jong: Deixem reviews pra elas e até o próximo capitulo, me espera eu também quero pão de queijo *sai correndo*


	6. 21DeMarçoDe2008,QuartaFeiraManhã

Bom nem adianta mais eu fica falando que vou coloca personagens originais a cada ão já adiantando meu trabalho vão ter mutios personagens originais ao longo da fic, pelo menos um por capitulo/ ou não vai depender do cap.

* * *

Ohhh, melhor eu levantar se não vou atrasar-me novamente pra aula. Com esse pensamento em mente me levantei fui até o banheiro tomei um banho demorado, até que Jong batesse na porta chamando minha atenção falando que também queria tomar banho. Sai do banheiro com a toalha enrolada ao corpo e fui procurar um conjunto de uniformes limpos. Estava terminando de arrumar o cabelo quando tenho a visão mais perfeita do meu dia, ou seria da minha vida, Jong com a toalha enrolada na cintura com o corpo ainda molhado e outra na mão secando o cabelo, ele não pode fazer isso comigo eu me segurando aqui pra não agarrá-lo e ele todo se exibindo assim... Aiaiaiai Fiquei encarando-o através do espelho.

— Key você ta me ouvindo – ele me abraçou por trás e sussurrou ao meu ouvido, sabe a gota da água não foi ele ter me abraçado ou sussurrado ao meu ouvido, mas sim foi ele estar com o corpo sem camisa e ainda molhado.

— Sim estou Jong, agora me solte – minha real vontade ali era de agarrá-lo, mas eu não podia, depois de o que eu ouvi ontem a noite havia algo em Jong que me intrigava e eu ia descobrir o que era antes de qualquer coisa alem de não poder magoar o pequeno Taemin.

— Não solto não, você vai ter que responder minha pergunta para que eu te solte.

—Mas eu não ouvi a sua pergunta como quer que eu responda?

—Se vire você não é quadrado. – flou ele me apertando mais forte.

_Neon nareul wonhae neon naege_

_Ppajyeo neon nage michyeo_

_Neon naui no ye i got you~ under my skin_

— Jong me solte preciso atender meu celular. – Olhei pra cara dele com uma expressão do tipo vai demora muito ou vou ter que te bater.

—Ta bom te solto só porque pode ser sua mãe querendo falar algo importante e não porque você fez essa cara de que ia me bater não, por de você eu não tenho medo. – disse ele segurando meu queixo e me soltando. Fui ate minha cama pegando meu celular e atendendo.

– Alô

— _Oi Kibum querido é a mamãe_

— já falei pra não me chamar assim mãe ma chame de Key.

—_Esse é seu nome é assim que eu vou chamá-lo, mas não foi para isso que eu liguei meu bem. Eu liguei pra falar que eu quero que você venha pra casa esse fim de semana. Eu sei que eu falei que eu e seu pai íamos estar de viajem esse fim de semana, mas surgiram uns imprevistos e precisamos falar com você então venha para casa meu bem, beijinho tchau._

— Mas mãe...

—_tutututututu_

Ai saco ela desligou quando ela começa falar não ouve ninguém.

— Viu que eu falei que poderia ser sua mãe?

— Como sabia?

— Pressentimento, se você já esta pronto vamos porque eu não estou a fim de me atrasar hoje de novo e ainda quero tomar café. – como pode ele se trocou a enquanto eu falava no telefone, bom que seja.

— Ta vamos. – sabe nesses três dias algo vem me incomodando sobre o Jong as vezes parece que ele sabe mais de mim do que eu ao refeitório onde os outros meninos já estavam sentados em uma mesa circular tomando café, eu sentei entre o Onew e o Minho enquanto Jong se sentava entre o Taemin e o café em um clima ameno e depois subimos para as salas de aula.A primeira aula era de historia, tudo isso simplesmente e fascina saber de outros povos civilizações antigas é tudo encantador pra mim. Porem depois tivemos sula com aquela bruxa velha, a professora de inglês ai como eu odeio isso, nunca me dou bem nessa matéria sempre passo raspando, mas o Minho era bem prestativo me ajudou durante a aula então ocorreu tudo bem e depois tivemos aula de OMG essa aula foi ótima.Só de ter a visão do Jong de shorts e aquela camiseta eu pego fogo,sim podíamos usa nossos uniformes de verão em meio ao inverno pois estávamos na quadra interna que era climatizada. Depois da aula fomos a vestiários tomar uma ducha e seguimos para o intervalo. Resolvemos lanchar no jardim perto do estacionamento dos professores apesar do frio, nos sentamos em baixo de uma arvore e ficamos conversando. Minho e Jonghyun discutiam por alguma coisa aleatória Taemin estava com a cabeça deitada sobre o colo de Onew enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos e eu apreciava a cena desses quatro, realmente parecia que eu os conhecia anos, pois aquela cena me parecia algo corriqueiro do meu dia a dia.

— Né né Key quem você acha mais bonito de nós quatro? – Perguntou Taemin se levantando do colo de seu primo.

— Hã por que pergunta Tae?

— hum não sei deu vontade de saber.

—Você. – falei com simplicidade

— Porque eu?

— Porque você é fofo e da vontade de apertar

— Não é assim que eu quis dizer e sim como homem quem você pegaria. – Ok agora eu to fudido nem da pra falar que é o Jong, por causa do que o Minho me contou ontem á noite e agora?

— MINHO AGORA EU TE ACHEI SEU DESGRAÇADO, COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A DEIXAR MEU IRMÃO A SER SEGUESTRADO. – Ok agora eu assustei quem era aquela garota louca.

— HyeWoo o que você faz aqui? – perguntou Minho enfrentando a fera enquanto estávamos escondidos em um cantinho

—COMO ASSIM O QUE EU FAÇO AQUI? MEU IRMÃO É SEGUESTRADO E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU NÃO APAREÇA NESSA BUDEGA.

—Da pra falar mais baixo que ninguém é surdo aqui.

—Ok, o que aconteceu com meu irmão eu quero saber me diga agora.

—Aconteceu o que você sabe, ele foi seqüestrado e só. Venham aqui garotos eu tenho que apresentar vocês a minha prima, não tenham medo ela não morde, não muito forte e a não quando tem a algo a ver com o irmão mais velho dela. — disse Minho quando negamos com a cabeça ao chamado dele. Nos fomos mai s perto e ficamos a trás de Minho. – Essa é minha prima Choi HyeWoo irmã mais nova de Siwon. Esses são Key, Onew, Jonghyun e Taemin disse Minho apontando-nos

— Prazer em conhecê-los, de desculpe minha entrada inapropriada, mas quando se trata do meu irmão eu perco um pouco o controle – disse ela em uma pequena referencia. Agora olhando bem pra garota ela era bem bonita possuía ao cabelo em duas camadas a debaixo mais comprido e atingia até a cintura e a segunda mais curta que ia até a altura do pescoço e possuía mechas azuis gelo em todo o seu cabelo negro. Sua pele era mais escura que das outras garotas coreanas, sua pele era morena (Depois Minho nos contou que ela era filha do segundo casamento de seu tio, ele havia se casado com uma brasileira. Sua primeira mulher, a mãe de Siwon havia morrido após o parto do mesmo). Ela usava uma saia de prega uma camisa e um blazer e botas todos brancos era o uniforme escolar do colégio feminino mais famoso da Coréia, o Iris.

— Minho oppa o que aconteceu com o meu irmão me fala você tem que saber, você é o na... – Minho tapou sua boca antes que ela completasse a frase.

—Era Hye, era não sou mais. Agora vem comigo temos que conversa. – Minho puxou-a para um canto e ficou a conversa com a menina. Depois que Minho dispensou-a subimos para sala correndo, pois o sinal já havia batido.

Quando chegamos a sala sentamos em nossas mesas e abrimos os cadernos e começamos a escrever, pois o professor já estava em sala e já passava matéria,nem deu tempo de comentarmos o que havia acontecido lá em ia começar a escrever uma coisa me chamou a atenção e a dos outros meninos: Taemin estava paralisado olhando para o seu caderno eu que estava sentado atrás dele me levantei para olhar o que estava escrito em seu caderno, fiquei no mesmo estado que o seu. Logo em seguida os outro meninos também vieram ver o que tava letras vermelhas e em uma bela caligrafia estava escrito.

_Querido Taemin parece-me que você vai ser minha primeira vitima do ensino médio, bom quem mandou se meter onde não devia beijos até o nosso encontro__._

_De: logo logo você vai descobrir quem é._

Depois de ler isso Minho me puxou pelo braço para fora da sala

—Viu o que eu falei ele só esta atacando a quem eu conheço Key.

—Calma Min nós vamos colocar a mão nele antes que ele pegue o Tae. – Ok agora o bicho pegou temos que descobrir quem é esse cara o mais rápido o possível. – Mas Min você vai ter de cotar aos outros garotos essa ligação entre os desaparecidos.

— Ta eu conto já que é para o bem do Tae. – Quando íamos voltar para sala Jong abriu a porta e Onew passou com Taemin no colo, o pequeno havia desmaiado. Minho foi logo tirando ele do colo de Onew enquanto eu perguntava o que havia acontecido.

—O professor percebeu que algo havia aconteceido e perguntou a ele o que havia acontecido ai ele saiu do estado de choque e começou a chorar e desmaiou. Então ele mandou que o levássemos a diretoria e como ele viu o que tava escrito no caderno também falou que depois que ele acordasse fossemos a diretoria. – Dizia Onew enquanto caminhávamos em direção a lá a enfermeira veio logo em nossa direção.

— Deitem ele aqui meninos. – dizia a mulher de forma afobada. Jong estava muito calado não havia dito uma única palavra durante todo o percurso, mas de repente Jong virou-se para Minho dizendo.

— Porque que assim que você viu aquele bilhete você tirou o Key da sala em Minho e o que sua prima ia dizer sobre você e o Siwon que você não deixou que ela completasse, fala logo Minho por acaso você ta metido nisso? – Jong falava quase gritando acusando Minho.

— Olha aqui Jonghyun se você pode ter seus segredinhos eu também posso ter os meus,e saiba que eu nunca faria mau ao Taemin, agora saia da minha frente. – Disse Minho enquanto empurrava Jong e saia da fez menção em segui-lo mas eu o impedi.

— Não Jong deixa ele, o Minho ta com a cabeça cheia tenho certeza que durante o almoço ele vaie explicar tudo direito a vocês, ma por enquanto deixa ele.

—Então ele tem culpa ai. – dizia Jong alterado

— Jong, deixa se o Key disse que o ele vai falar conosco até o almoço eu acredito e eu também tenho certeza que o Minho não é culpado de nada. – dizia Onew passando o braço pelos ombros de Jong.

Tae demorou bastante para acordar, faltavam poucos minutos para o almoço quando ele abriu os isso me senti mais aliviado e sai da enfermaria falando pros garotos nos esperarem no refeitório que eu ia atrás de Minho para levá-lo para conversa com eles.

Mya:ahh até quem fim consegui terminar o mas mudando de assunto Key o que é aquele seu cabelo em Lúcifer?

Key: por favor não comente ¬¬

Mya: Tae você ta muito diva *-*, amei-te. Agora Minho,Jonghyun e Onew vocês ficaram muito cat's,mas vamos la no cantinho que eu tenho que bate um papinho com vocês 'olhar malicioso'

Taemin: é não esquecem de deixar reviwes pra essa menina louca/tarada.


	7. 21 DeMarçoDe2008,QuartaFeiraTarde

**21 de março de 2008, Quarta-Feira (Tarde).**

Encontrei Minho em um dos corredores perto da biblioteca ele realmente parecia abatido, pelo jeito o que aconteceu com o Taemin havia o abalado bastante, fomos até ao refeitório e onde os meninos estavam nos esperando, sentamos e ele os contou tudo o que havia me contados na noite anterior a eles.

— Então deixa ver se eu entendi dos nossos treze desaparecidos, você ficou com dois e namorou um? – perguntou Onew meio que surpreso, com o que havia ouvido.

— É, isso mesmo. – Minho abaixou a cabeça concordando a culpa que ele sentia era extremamente visível em suas expressões.

— Mas Minho é uma minoria das pessoas que foram seqüestradas que possuem ligações com você, pode ser uma mera coincidência. – Onew se preocupada em tentar aplacar a culpa que o menino sentia pelo que estava acontecendo.

— Não Onew, não é eu tenho certeza, quem quer que esteja fazendo isso quer me atingir de alguma maneira eu sei disso, me sinto tão impotente perante essa situação. É praticamente tudo culpa minha isso, e agora o Tae... Eu to tão preocupado com ele – Ele começou a chorar ver ele se martirizando tanto assim me dava dó. Ele era um livro aberto dava pra ver todos os seus sentimentos através de seus olhos eu podia ver o quão desesperado ele tava por causa do Tae eu podia ver o medo dos meninos o rejeitarem e, principalmente, eu podia ver o medo que ele tinha de perder a pessoa amada e nessa hora eu me vi eu sei o quanto dói perder quem se ama.

— Desculpa Minho, serio mil desculpas eu estava muito nervoso naquela hora você sabe o quanto eu considero o Tae um irmão pra mim e ver ele machucado não é algo que vá me deixar feliz. Então realmente me desculpe cara.

— Ok Jong, não te culpo por isso tenho certeza que se os lugares fossem trocados eu teria a mesma reação que você.

— Esta bem. Gente agora que tudo foi esclarecido é melhor irmos para enfermaria, porque imagino eu que com o que ta acontecendo não podemos deixar o Tae sozinho é perigoso.

Depois da conversa encerrada nós fomos à enfermaria ver como o Tae estava, mas a hora que chegamos lá nosso desespero só aumentou, pois a enfermeira estava desmaiada e Taemin não estava mais lá. Fomos procurar por toda a escola, mas não o achamos. Então Onew resolveu ligar para o celular de Taemin.

— Onew deixa de ser tonto você acha que se alguém seqüestra uma pessoa vai deixar o celular dela ligado.

— Não sei vamos tenta. – Mas antes que o Onew pudesse terminar de discar o numero do Taemin o foi ouvido o toque do celular do Minho e na tela piscava o numero do nosso pequeno.

— Taemin pequeno é você, onde você esta o que aconteceu?

— _no, no, no, no, não é o seu querido Taemin Minho, mas ele ta aqui do lado juntinho com seus outros namorados, sabe eu não a credito que você me largou pra ficar com eles eu sou tão mais bonito que eles, bom, mas isso agora não importa não é?_

— Christian seu desgraçado cadê o Taemin onde ele esta?

— _Eu já disse, ele ta do meu lado, da um oi pro Minho Tae._

—_..._

— _Acho que ele não pode falar, ele esta meio amordaçado, hump... Não precisa se preocupar, ele esta bem por enquanto._

— O que você...

— _Quieto Minho, me encontre até a meia noite de hoje ou não me responsabilizo por seus namoradinhos._

— Onde eu encontro você?

— _Ah Minho tenho certeza que você sabe, íamos tanto lá, se você não aparecer já sabe. Tchau_

— Mas...

— _tututututu..._

— Aishi que droga – Ele passo os dedos entre os cabelos ondulados e baixou a cabeça.

— Então Minho o que ele disse – Jong perguntou chegando perto do menino alto e colocando a mão no seu ombro. Minho suspirou antes de responder.

— Ele quer que eu o encontre.

— Onde? – Onew perguntou parando ao lado de Jong enquanto eu só ficava observando os meninos.

— Não sei, ele disse que é em lugar aonde sempre íamos, mas eu não sei onde eu quase não saia com ele, era mais ele que ficava me perseguindo onde quer que eu fosse.

— Então o que você mais fazia na época que saia com ele? – Eu resolvi pergunta.

— Não lembro talvez, acho que era a época na qual eu tocava piano.

— E onde você tocava?

— Na sala de piano perto da entrada do bloco dois, eu passava a maior parte do dia lá ensaiando para a apresentação do final do semestre e ele ficava lá me olhando toca.

— Então parece que vamos para o bloco dois galera. – disse Onew começando a andar.

— NÃO. – berrou Minho

— Porque Min, temos que encontrara o Taemin e agora que sabemos aonde ir é melhor ir rápido.

— Ele disse para que eu fosse sozinho, por favor, fiquem aqui.

— Não podemos Min pode ser perigoso, não sabemos o que ele pode aprontar lá. – Onew se justificou.

— Onew entende pode ser perigoso pra min ir sozinho, mas pode ser muito mais perigoso para o Taemin se vocês forem juntos. – Minho praticamente suplicou.

— Minho, nós vamos juntos com você e não adianta reclamar é muito perigoso para os dois então é melhor garantimos a segurança de quem podemos. – eu disse passando a mão pelo seu bração tentando acalma-lo.

Aquilo realmente estava muito é tenso, e esperar tanto tempo para que de a meia noite não é legal, fica todo mundo preocupado e tenso odeio esse clima.

— Eu vou para o meu quarto pensar um pouco, não aguento ficar aqui sem fazer nada. E você Minho nem pense em ir até lá sozinho, nos encontramos todos na entrada dos dormitórios às onze e meia. – disse Onew andando e direção aos dormitórios.

Nunca o vi tão serio realmente ele fez jus ao titulo de líder do grupo, dado pelos meninos a ele. Aishi o pior é que eu também não consigo ficar quieto sem fazer nada. Baguncei meus cabelos pelo nervosismo.

— Key, vamos subir também. – O Jong colocou as mãos no meu ombro me fazendo assustar.

— Aishi Jong você me assusta desse jeito, cadê o Minho – eu disse olhando para os lados.

— Subiu também, só restamos nós aqui. – Jong me respondeu calmamente.

— Oh, nem havia percebido, então vamos subir. Aishi estou tão nervoso.

— Calma vamos resolver isso não se preocupe, vamos achar o Tae e tudo vai se resolver direitinho, ok. – Jong me abraçou e deu um beijinho na minha bochecha e me fez entra no quarto.

— Vou tomar um banho pra refresca os pensamentos e já saio ta? – Jong pegou toalha e uma muda de roupas no armário.

— Ok, pode ir sim vou ficar aqui. – me sentei na cama e peguei um travesseiro colocando-o em cima das pernas.

— Tem certeza? Não quer ir toma banho comigo, podemos fazer "coisinhas" que ajudam a relaxar. – Jong falou fazendo aquela cara de safado que só ele consegue fazer.

— Não Jong e vai tomar esse maldito banho antes que eu corte esse negocio que você usa pra fazer coisinha. – disse arremessando o travesseiro em sua direção, mas acertando a porta, pois o desgraçado a fechou bem na hora que eu lancei o travesseiro.

Aishi esse garoto ainda me mata de tanto me provoca, e ainda por cima faz essas coisa nessa hora que estão todos preocupados com o Tae ai meu Deus! Ah como eu aguento esse garoto mais uma dessa e eu não resisto, mas eu tenho que resistir e o Tae o que vai pensar de mim se eu pegar o Jong, ai meu Deus, mas o Jong não pode pegar ninguém a serio, mas porque será disso? Ai como esse garoto só sabe dar nó na minha cabeça que coisa.

Deitei um pouco na cama pra ver se conseguia relaxar um pouco, mas acebei dormindo e acordando com o Jong me chacoalhando.

— Vamos Key, acorde se você não levantar agora juro que te jogo agua fria, vamos levante.

— Aishi que foi Jong, pra que tanta pressa. Disse sonolento.

— Já são onze e quinze, levante-se ou o Minho vai derrubar essa porta de tanto bater ele não aguento fica esperando lá em baixo e ta aqui em frente.

— O QUE JÁ? Vamos descer, até que fim belo adormecido vamos.

Descemos até a entrada do dormitório e encontramos Onew e Minho lá nos esperamos, Minho nervoso e o Onew parecia confiante ele tinha algum plano e pelo jeito acreditava que fosse dar certo.

— Key meu lindo eu preciso falar com você é agora antes de irmos. — Onew me pegou pelo ombro e me levou afastado e me falou o que eu tinha que fazer.

— Mas você acredita que isso vai dar certo?

— Vai sim, isso é mais forte do que ele. Ele vai cair direitinho no meu plano não se preocupe já falei com o Minho, só não fale para o Jong tem que parecer verdadeiro.

— Ta bom não falarei para ele agora vamos que já vai dar quase meia noite.

Seguimos todos em direção ao bloco dois e paramos em frente à sala de musica, e na hora em que o relógio da escola terminou de dar as doze badaladas Minho abriu a porta da sala de musica.

Mya: Aishi ficou curtinho o cap.

Minho: Sua preguiçosa faça os capítulos direito.

Mya: ai Minho deixe de ser mal, pense pelo menos eu terminei.

Minho: e qual foi o milagre que te fez termina?

Mya: o maravilhoso ar do interior

Minho: Você quer dizer a falta do que fazer no interior.

Mya: É também, vem vamos tomar sorvete que o sorvete daqui é delicioso.

Minho: ta ok então.

Mya: Ainda mereço reviwe? T.T


	8. 22 DeMarçoDe2008,QuartaFeiraMadrugada

_**22 de março de 2008, Quinta – Feira (madrugada)**_

Minho foi o primeiro a entrar na sala, as luzes estavam apagadas e existia um caminho marcado por velas que levava a até a parede de espelhos no final da sala. Ok não eu irei mentir estou morrendo de medo disso, cara onde esta esse menino. Será que estávamos errado e o local não era a sala de musica coisa nenhuma. Ai meu deus e se não chegarmos a tempo o aquele maluco do Christian fizer algo como nosso pequeno baby Taemin ai meu deus.

Ficamos parados em frente ate que o Minho passou a frente e segurou em uma das barras presas ao espelho, tipo, aquelas barras de sala de dança, e puxou fazendo que o espelho desliza-se para o lado peito uma porta, entramos por um pequeno túnel ali, no qual o final deu em uma sala ampla feita de grandes pedras lembrava aquelas coisas meio medievais.

— Aishi Minho você devia ter vindo sozinho, mas tudo bem imaginei que essa corja que anda com você viria junto. —disse Christian nos olhando

— Christian cadê os meninos que você seqüestrou?

—Meninos? Ahh aquelas coisas. – disse Christian fazendo cara de asco. Serio se esse menino não tivesse essa personalidade tão repugnante ele seria ótimo de se pegar tipo ele tem uma pele bem clara olhos em castanho mel e o cabelo pintado de chocolate tinha um corpo delicado e mais ou menos a minha altura, definitivamente muito bonito tornando até sua cara de nojo uma coisa bela, mas em contra partida ele tem uma personalidade horrível.

Christian pegou uma das tochas que iluminavam o local e colocou em um canto aonde antes a luz não chegava, estavam todos lá amarrados e com alguns ferimentos, principalmente em seus rostos, mas nada se comparava a como estavam os três idols ali presentes eram cortes, escoriações e outros ferimentos tanto no rosto quanto em outras partes do corpo não era uma cena bonita de se ver, eu que às vezes sou meio frio com essas coisas de ferimentos, sangue e etc. fiquei meio em choque, mas faltava alguém ali.

— Onde esta o Taemin, porque ele não esta aqui? – Minho perguntou segurando com força o braço do menino a sua frente

— Porque você não se preocupa com quem esta aqui na sua frente Minho, não se preocupe com o Taemin ele esta melhor que os outros, você pode ter certeza aquele garoto é meu presente especial pra você. – o menino se soltou do agarre de Minho fazendo com que este o olhasse desconfiado, mas parece que ele acreditou no que Christian disse. Eu não entendo como ele pode ter acreditado nesse garoto. – Ok, acredito no que me diz, do jeito que você é maluco devia estar esperando pra fazer isso que você fez com os outros meninos na minha frente não é Christian?

—Viu Minho você conhece até meus pensamentos não sei por que quis termina comigo somos perfeitos um pro outro. – Christian avançou para perto de Minho para abraçá-lo, mas ele pegou e afastou alguns passos chegando mais perto de mim.

—Eu posso até saber você pensou em fazer com o Tae, mas não entendo o porquê de você ter seqüestrado pessoas que não tem nada a ver comigo.

—Eu não seqüestrei ninguém Minho querido, eu somente tirei de perto de você pessoas que poderiam te sujar. Esses meninos todos te observam comentavam sobre você eu não poderia deixar que meu querido colegial fosse sujado por essa corja da faculdade, apesar de eu não ter conseguido ser rápido o suficiente por que três essas corjas estavam perto de você e eu não tinha controle disso, mas como eles conseguiram chegar perto de você eles pagaram mais caro que os outros.

—O único sujo aqui é você garoto com esses pensamentos possessivos, e essas atitudes medonhas, entenda que o Minho não é propriedade sua e nem de ninguém, ponha- se no seu lugar você devia procurar é um psiquiatra e se tratar. – agora eu não pude me controlar respondi aquele garoto com tudo que me veio à boca.

—Ora vejamos arranjou uma nova putinha pra anda com você Minho? – ele nem sequer olhou pra mim falou direto com o Minho.

Não espera ai essa bicha má e desgraça me chamou de puta como é que AHHHHHHHHHH, mas eu vou pega o pescoço dela e destripa em dois.

—Ora seu desc... – Onew colocou a mão no meu ombro.

—Não se descontrole, agora é a hora certa pra começar nosso plano. – Onew sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu entendi o que deveria fazer de agora em diante, eu devia distraí-lo o Maximo o possível.

—Você, pode me considerar uma putinha, mas o Minho preferiu a mim ao invés de você – eu me segurei no Minho e lhe dei u beijo na bochecha. Poxa como ele é alto tive que fica na ponta do pé ficando mais gay do que eu pretendia ser nessa cena.

— Eu sei que isso é mentira, o Minho gosta do Taemin e não ia desistir dele por uma bicha igual você.

—Olha quem fala à bicha má (1), que vive correndo atrás do Minho e não recebe atenção, e pro seu saber o Minho gosta sim do Taemin, mas com ele não o aceita eu me ofereci pra fazê-lo esquecê-lo e ele aceito e agora eu e o Minho estamos namorando o bicha tosca. – me soltei de Minho e coloquei as mãos na cintura, não acredito estou superando meu próprio nível de gay no mesmo dia.

—Pera ai Key, você e o Minho estão juntos? – perguntou Jonghyun parecendo não acreditar.

—Sim estamos.

—Não acredito!Porque não me Contaram? – Ai o que eu vou ter que fazer pra essas pessoas acreditarem.

Nem eu mesmo acreditei na minha próxima ação, aproximei meu rosto do de Minho sussurrando um fique calmo e me acompanhe, nossos narizes roçaram e em seguido foi nossos lábios que se encostaram,sua boca era macia, primeiro tudo começou como um selinho depois minha língua pediu passagem por sua boca, senti suas mãos em minha cintura então passei meus braços por seu pescoço e aprofundamos o beijo ,o beijo foi lento posso dizer até que foi doce, mas tivemos que nos separar e fomos parando o beijo com pequenos selinhos até que nossas bocas não se tocassem mais.

—Agora acreditam, desculpa Jong queríamos manter em segredo pra que não houvesse algo do tipo que aconteceu com os meninos, mas parece que isso tornou a situação um pouco pior e acabou caindo sobre o perigo acabou recaindo sobre o Taemin sem que imaginássemos. – disse me virando pros ali presentes, mas ainda com Minho me abraçando

— Então era por isso que você tinha tanta certeza de que...

—CHEGAAAAAAAAAA, COMO VOCÊ PODE MINHO ESSA... GRRR NUNCA PENSEI QUE TERIA QUE FAZER ISSO, MAS SE VOCÊ NAÕ PODE SER MEU NÃO VAI SER DE NINGUEM. – ele sacou uma arma e a apontou para Minho, eu achei que esse moleque fosse descontrolado, mas nem tanto. Meu Deus o que vamos fazer? Não estávamos preparados pra uma reação desse tipo, pelo que eu sei aqui ninguém é a prova de balas.

_Key Pov's Off_

_Onew Pov's on_

Assim que eu dei o sinal pro Key que era hora de começar o plano eu esperei até que o Christian estivesse bem distraído e sai do campo de visão deles, consegui subi as escadas daquele local sem reparassem, eu sabia onde Taemin estava mesmo com o celular do pequeno desligado consegui pegar um pequeno sinal de onde ele poderia estar logicamente que eu consegui isso com uma pequena ajudinha de um programa que o Minho instalou no meu smartphone.

Subi as escadas e entrei em um corredor a direita lá tinha uma pequena porta de madeira e entrei no pequeno cômodo que essa escondia, encontrando lá uma cama de casal onde Taemin estava deitado, amarrado e amordaçado.

Cheguei perto da cama e o desamarrei, expliquei o que estava acontecendo no andar de baixo e o levei comigo para encontrarmos os outros garotos, mas a cena que entrei não era esperada por mim de maneira alguma. Lá estava o Key abraçado ao Minho enquanto o Christian apontava uma arma para os dois.

_Onew Pov's Off_

_Key Pov's On_

Eu posso estar tremendo feito vara verde agora, mas você pode ter certeza de uma coisa eu não desgrudo do Minho nem ferrando foi minha culpa ele estar na mira de uma arma então pra matar ele ela bala vai ter que atravessar primeiro a mim, posso estar parecendo até uma menininha apaixonada na sua visão agora, mas é culpa mesmo se eu não o tivesse beijado na frente desse maníaco ele não teria sacado a arma e agora não estaríamos na mira de uma arma eu sei trágico, mas não posso fazer nada a não ser abraçá-lo e receber o abraço de volta.

Jonghyun este estava paralisado choque, medo não sei, mas ele não movia um único músculo sua expressão era indecifrável não dava pra sequer imaginar um único pensamento que passava em sua mente, o Onew havia sido atrás do Taemin e eu não sabia quando voltaria preferi ficar com a cabeça ali encostada no peito do Minho mantendo meus olhos fechados enquanto sentia sua respiração entrecortada pelo medo. Senti que sua respiração mudou o ritmo e logo em seguida pude ouvi a voz do Jonghyun.

—Christian eu sei que você pode estar com raiva, com ciúmes e tudo mais, mas tenho certeza que você não é nenhum assassino e não teria coragem de matar alguém que ama então abaixa essa arma. – Jonghyun falou calmante com o menino a nossa frente.

—Porque eu abaixaria, ele não me ama não é nenhum motivo para que eu o deixe vivo se ele não é meu não pode ser de ninguém. – Eu só ouvi pude ouvi três "bacs" quando fui Minho me empurrou pra longe da mira da arma me fazendo cair sentado.

O primeiro bac o tiro, o segundo a arma caindo no chão e o terceiro o de Christian caindo no chão. Foi tudo muito rápido Minho me jogou pro lado Jonghyun chutou a arma, mas não pode evitar o tiro que atingiu Minho e por ultimo Taemin que atingiu a cabeça de Christian com uma paulada o fazendo desmaia.

Eu só podia falar que eu estava em choque com tudo, mas não pude deixar de correr até Minho que estava ajoelhado com a mão no ombro, Graças a Kami que o tiro o atingiu apenas no braço.

—Minho você ta bem? Ai meu Kami quanto sangue. – ajoelhei em sua frente, mas não permaneci ali, pois Onew me pegou pelo ombro e me fez levanta.

— Key você vai com o Jong tira todo mundo daqui, o Taemin vai ligar pro diretor do campus, pra policia e pra ambulância e deixa que eu cuido do Minho. – ele me empurrou até onde Jong estava e eu pude me acalme sem ver todo aquele sangue.

Já estávamos todos lá fora os seqüestrados e Minho sendo cuidado pelos paramédicos, O Christian devidamente algemado e no carro de policia e nós estávamos prestando depoimento a policia. Assim depois de tudo terminado tivemos fomos para o nosso dormitório menos Minho ele teria que ir pro hospital, a bala ficou alojada em seu ombro e precisava ser retirada, que foi compará-lo até o hospital até que seus pais chegassem lá.

Subimos todos calados até o dormitório, não havia clima pra conversas, mas o olhar de todos mostrava que isso ia render muitos comentários na escola amanhã, mas por hoje precisávamos dormir.

Ledo engano o meu achar que mesmo cansado eu poderia dormir, as imagens dessa noite passavam como um filme em frente das minhas pálpebras toda vez que eu fechava os olhos.

— Key ainda esta acordado? – Jong perguntou em um sussurro.

—Sim estou – respondi me virando pra ele e acendendo o abajur ao lado da minha cama.

—Porque não consegue dormir?

— Cada vez que fecho os olhos às cenas de hoje correm na minha cabeça como um pesadelo.

—Então venha aqui, durma na minha cama hoje. – Jong ergueu as cobertas e afastou dando espaço para que eu fosse lá e deitasse.

—Mas porque eu deitaria ai com você?

—Minha mãe sempre fazia isso quando eu tinha pesadelos quando era pequeno, me punha pra deita ao seu lado e eu me acalmava e voltava a dormir. – Eu olhei desconfia do pra ele. – Prometo que eu não vou abusar de você. – disse ele fazendo beicinho.

— Ta bom. – me levantei e deitei ao seu lado ele passou a mão pela minha cintura me abraçado.

—Antes de dormimos tenho uma pergunta Key.

—Fale.

—Você e o Minho realmente estão namorando? – Jong falou cuidadosamente

— Não, aquilo fazia parte do plano do Onew para distrair o Christian e ele não dar por falta do Onew enquanto ele procurava o Taemin, bom ele não tava acreditando então eu tive que apelar, mas não vá pensando que eu saio por ai beijando qualquer um.

—E porque não me contaram. – perguntou desconfiado.

—Porque precisávamos de alguém que não soubesse que fizesse cara de bobo pra tornar tudo mais real.

—Ainda bem. – suspirou aliviado

—Ainda bem o que você ser o bobo?

— Não, que você não estar namorando o Minho. Agora vamos dormir.

—Mas...

—Shiu, boa noite – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e não havia como contraria aquele sussurro apenas me aconcheguei em seus braços e dormi.

Mya: Oi pessoas não demorei tanto quanto da outra vez né?E ai gostaram do cap.?

Jong: Como você pode fazer isso comigo?

Mya: Isso o que

Jong: O Key beijando o Minho Como?

Mya: Beijando horas e não me atormente. Você dormiu com o Key.

Jong: Mas eu só dormi não fiz nada.

Mya: Não fez porque não quis, alias se o problema é beijo eu tenho a solução. Meninos venham aqui *Aparece o restante do SHINee*

SHINee: Que é?

Mya: Essa é minha amiga Jangmi *Puxa uma menina de um cantinho* Só que ai eu pensei melhor e decidi trazer ela aqui, pra ela dá os beijos pessoalmente. Aproveitem só que aviso ela é meio que parente do G-Dragon e tem alguns mesmos probleminhas que ele.

SHINee: Queee...? *cara de desespero*

Mya:Bye Reviews? *-*


End file.
